


Смягчающие обстоятельства

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Тьма в человеческом обличье [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Тому, кто уповает на высшие силы, лучше надеяться, что и он, и вышеупомянутые силы окажутся в одном и том же месте; иначе как они поймут, что требуется помощь.





	Смягчающие обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [«Justification»](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329805) by Malicean. 



> Бета - Diana Vert, большое ей спасибо. =)

Среди военных бытовало убеждение, что если бы всю затрачиваемую на бумажную работу энергию, направить в более продуктивное русло, в галактике давным-давно воцарился бы мир. Это убеждение разделял даже верховный главнокомандующий имперских ВС. Лорд Вейдер от всей души ненавидел возиться с бумагами. И даже несмотря на стремление привести дела в компактный вид, его стол всё равно был завален документами.  
  
Разгребая гору бумаг, которые требовалось только подписать, лорд ситхов наткнулся на записи одного из местных секторальных трибуналов. Представитель подсудимого подал апелляцию — на самом деле, процедура эта была чисто формальной и мало влияла на исходный вердикт — но поскольку одной из заинтересованных сторон был гранд-мофф Тракта, следующим по старшинству оставался он, Вейдер. Он пробежал взглядом датапад, отыскивая место подписи, чтобы покончить наконец уже с этим фарсом, но тут внимание привлекла одна мелочь.

  
***

  
То, что случилось потом, внятно объяснить так и не смогли. Лорд Вейдер имел репутацию человека отнюдь не милосердного. Наиболее разумным стало предположение о растущем соперничестве между гранд-моффом и верховным главнокомандующим, которое выразилось в мелкой пакости, — впрочем, оно не убедило тех, кто знал лорда ситхов как личность довольно волевую.  
  
Ну, а по какой ещё причине суровый командир мог помиловать молодого офицера, который не только освободил множество ценных рабов, но и напал на старшего по званию, заработав в качестве приговора увольнение с полным лишением прав и привилегий? Явно дело было не в патетическом оправдании, которое этот молодой идиот начал с мелодраматичной фразы «Они не просто рабы» — вряд ли на лорда ситхов она произвела большее впечатление, чем на четвёрку проводивших трибунал офицеров.


End file.
